


Velvet

by barrybenson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybenson/pseuds/barrybenson
Summary: Voldemort is gone, after Harry Potter defeated him years ago. During Y/N's sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and her are prefects, forced to work together for the Slytherin house. They hate each other, Y/N being a pureblood from a long line of Ravenclaws (who's family hates her for being a Slytherin) and tolerant of Muggleborns, while Draco is as pureblood and anti-muggleborn as it gets. In a desperate attempt to get the two to work together without an interaction that ends in fighting, the professors band together and decide that whenever a group project comes around, to always pair them together. But, it doesn't work out as well as they thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Velvet

“What in the hell is this muggle bullshit?” 

Draco and Y/N were working in the library after dinner in the great hall. Neither of them seemed keen on the idea of working together, much less after what happened last year when they first became prefects. Y/N wondered why on earth Professor Snape and Dumbledore chose the two most feuding Slytherins as prefects. It made no sense and seemed counterproductive as every time they worked together it ended in a fight. 

“Well at least it’s not yours,” Y/N grumbled as she continued to work on the report the Head Girl assigned the Slytherin prefects to do. 

Malfoy drew closer, almost too close. “What was that Y/N?” he said in a soft voice, one that feigned sweetness, but one that Y/N knew a threat lingered beneath. 

She sighed, making sure that Draco heard her. “I said,” through gritted teeth, “that at least it’s not yours. But I see that I was mistaken, considering I have to deal with your shit right now!” 

Draco smirked. “Well I feel you might have to get used to that, seeing as that we’re both prefects and all.”

Y/N shoved him back. His warm, minty breath was sickening to her. “Get away from me Malfoy. And don’t you dare expect me to do anything but despise you. I know you have all of the other Slytherins wrapped around your finger, but you don’t have me. And I just know how much it bothers you that you have been unable to befriend or blackmail or whatever else you do that makes the Slytherins fall at your feet.”

She could see that she had struck a nerve. Malfoy’s sly smile dropped a tiny bit before he shifted his face into a sneer. “It doesn’t bother me that a blood traitor isn’t within my ranks. Just that a pureblood like yourself associates with Mudbloods.” He paused to let that sink in. “And I do not blackmail my fellow Slytherins, only the Gryffindors. They simply like me because of my impeccable charm.”

“Oh shut up Malfoy. Us both being prefects isn’t going to change a thing. My blood has nothing to do with wanting to accept people who have no control over who their parents are.” Y/N stalked off, completely forgetting the task at hand. 

Why was Malfoy always like this? Voldemort is gone. Voldemort’s been gone, ever since that horrible day when Harry Potter was left an orphan. At least he had Sirius though, Malfoy had no one except that awful person who could barely be called a father. Y/N had heard the whispers that swept the school when Malfoy wasn’t listening. That is, until he heard them, and swore to kill anyone who called his father abusive. He obviously learned about the so-called importance of preserving blood purity through his father. And he had to have been neglected as a child seeing that he lashes out at anyone and anything that pisses him off. But, the way Malfoy turned out, Y/N couldn’t think of any other explanation to him being this way, except one. Maybe it was just the product of being a rich, snobby boy who thought he was above everyone because of his money and blood. The last option seemed much more likely. 

Y/N took the more leisurely path to the dungeons, wanting to avoid Malfoy at all costs. She couldn’t bear to deal with his pesky whining.

She breathed with a sigh of relief. Sixth year had only just started, but hopefully she wouldn’t have to be alone with Malfoy many more times. He was much more bearable when he was with other people. She really despised him. Y/N had no idea what she ever did to Malfoy to hate her this much, except her being tolerant of muggleborns. It’s not even as if she necessarily liked them, in fact, she didn’t really like anyone except for her fellow housemates. It’s just that she didn’t know why people would be treated any differently because of their blood and who their parents were. It’s not like they had any control over it. Y/N was even friends with Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode. Even they were tolerant of muggleborns, maybe not to the extent of Y/N, but still. No one else hated her, or even disliked her, except for Malfoy. 

She suspected it was because of all of the people in the school, besides Harry Potter, Malfoy sought her friendship the most. When she rejected him, hell broke loose. Her parents were powerful, and the Malfoys wanted an alliance with them, despite them being a long line of Ravenclaws. Y/N was the first in her family for generations to be anything but Ravenclaw, and when she was sorted, her parents were shocked. Her older brother, a seventh year, was a Ravenclaw, and both of them simply acted as if the other didn’t exist. He treated her as the disappointment of the family, and she guessed the rest of her family did too, for being a “filthy Slytherin” as he put it. And Y/N acted as if she didn’t know him, to spare herself the pain of seeing what her life could have been if the sorting hat had only put her in the right house. 

Y/N had reached the patch of stone wall that led to the Slytherin common room. “Coeur noir,” she whispered, and stepped through the door quickly.

The Slytherin common room had emptied, and Y/N sighed with relief that she wouldn’t have to deal with Malfoy for at least the rest of the night. 

“You took your time getting back here,” said a cold, annoyed voice. 

Y/N dreaded turning to face Malfoy, but she did anyway. “What do you want?”

“Did you forget we have to finish this report by Monday?” Malfoy snarled. 

The report. Shit. It was only Thursday. They had all weekend to do it. “No, I didn’t. I was just so sick of-.”

“Sick of what? Sick of my brilliant brain? I gotta be honest, if I was you, I’d be pretty drained if I were with someone of higher intelligence all day too. What was that about your family being Ravenclaws…?” he dragged off. 

“Oh shut up will you? We can work on it tomorrow,” Y/N said as she dragged her hand across her face. 

“I see you aren’t denying it Y/N.”

“I’m too tired for this Malfoy. I’ll see you tomorrow,” sneered Y/N, not waiting for Malfoy’s response before she moved across the room to the girl’s dormitories. She walked down the hallway, and got to her room. All of the prefects got their own. It added a bit of privacy to her life, no one to snoop around her personal items. 

She layed on the bed, not bothering to change out of her robes as she drifted to sleep. 

But before she could, there was a loud knock on her door. “What?” she grumbled, thinking it was just Pansy. 

The voice on the other end was one she wasn’t expecting. “I can’t tomorrow. I’m going to the Three Broomsticks with Blaise and some others. You’re not invited,” Malfoy paused, making sure that he got the message across. “We’ll work on it on Saturday,” he said with disgust. 

“Fine! Just go away,” Y/N yelled as she threw an extra pillow at the door. 

She heard a startled yelp and retreating footsteps, which brought a small smile to her lips. After she was sure he was gone, she fell asleep.


End file.
